1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automotive vehicle seat systems.
2. Discussion
Vehicle seats may support occupants and transfer occupant loads to the vehicle. Vehicle seats generally have a seat back and a seat bottom. The seat back may support a back of an occupant and the seat bottom may support a bottom of an occupant. The seat back may include a cushion to increase the comfort of an occupant seated in the seat. Likewise, the seat bottom may include a cushion to increase the comfort of an occupant seated in the seat. Seat cushions may be covered by a fabric, or other material, to enhance the appearance of the vehicle seat.
Vehicle seats may be configured to accommodate a single occupant, e.g., a front bucket seat. Other vehicle seats may be configured to accommodate multiple occupants, e.g., a seat for a van. Additionally, different vehicles may include a different number of seats, e.g., a van may include more seats than a sports car.
Vehicle seats may take up space within a vehicle. In order to increase the space available within a vehicle, vehicle seats may be configured to be removed by a user. By unlatching and removing such removable seats from a vehicle, more space may be available for the transportation of materials.
Vehicle seats may include occupant restraint systems. A restraint system for a removable seat may be attached to the vehicle and the seat.